Roses are Red
by Graveygraves
Summary: When Penelope discovers a rejected Ashley Seaver she makes an attempt to fix both of their love lives. Writen for the CCOAC Flower challenge. Beta'd. Please read and review.
1. What's up?

**Roses Are Red**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas.**

**This is written for the CCOAC challenge. My pairing is Ashley Seaver and Penelope Garcia with roses as my flower.**

**I would just like to make a couple of points before we start.**

**Ashley Seaver – she should never have been in the BAU, however I am really intrigued by her background story and so wish the show had done something more interesting with it (which is why I pick her every so often). I do feel I have written her OOC in this but I am using the excuse that time and experience has changed her slightly.**

**Penelope Garcia – I LOVE Garcia! But I have never seen her and Seaver as friends, so getting this pairing threw me. I hope this works. **

**. . .**

Penelope Garcia was never too keen on being loaned out to other teams within the FBI. She knew it was specified in her contract that she was to offer technical support to whomever should require it, but truly her heart was with her BAU superheroes. As she click-clacked her way along the grey-blue corridors, the only advantage she felt with her most recent assignment was that it gave her chance to catch up with Ashley Seaver. Long time no see.

Ashley had transferred to Andi Swann's Domestic trafficking task force after a short stint in the BAU two years ago. And from all that Penelope had heard, and she had a tendency to hear a lot around the corridors of Quantico, Ashley was doing well. She had found her particular calling and was impressing Andi along the way. However, all work and no play was making Ashley Seaver a dull playmate.

As Penelope tottered into the open plan home of Swann's team, she immediately noticed Ashley, head down and working hard as usual. Making a beeline for the familiar face, Pen chirped a friendly greeting, "Hello, Buttercup. I have something for you," waving a manila file in Seaver's direction.

Ashley glanced up at the approaching multicoloured ray of sunshine that was Penelope Garcia. She had enjoyed liaising with Garcia over the last few months, and her technical support had been invaluable. They had been tracking a gang who were grooming their victims online through various social media sites. It was a huge operation - the biggest Ashley had been involved in since she had joined the squad. The front runners had been proficient in selecting appropriate candidates for the abuse dealt out by their bosses. The gang had successfully seen through two attempted stings. However, third time lucky - and now with Garcia on board - the pair had created a successful online persona. Ashley, using her interest in profiling with Penelope's ability to create an online history, managed to make a fool-proof personality. Once they had cracked the shell, the task force moved in to take down the whole organisation. It was a total success.

Penelope perched on the edge of Seaver's desk, dropping the file on top of Ashley's paperwork.

Ashley looked over the contents, rapidly realising that Garcia had already completed her paperwork for the case. "You are a star."

"Shucks, I know," Penelope answered batting her hand as she spoke, modest as ever. "So, sweetheart, why is Cinderella still here when I know the Ugly Sisters are out having a ball?"

"Like you, I wanted to get my paperwork done," Ashley evaded – none too successfully.

Penelope's eyed narrowed as she examined the younger female. "Okay, spill; tell your Fairy Godmother what's going on."

Ashley's shoulders dropped, as she considered the friendly offer. "Nothing…really."

"Oh no, you don't." Penelope swung her legs round as she shuffled further onto the desk, pushing the files aside and blocking any opportunity for Ashley to escape back into the paperwork. As she did, she noticed some torn up photos on top of the trash in the bin. Reaching down, she grabbed them. "And what do we have here?"

Ashley blushed before burying her head in her hands. How could she get out of this one?

"Sweetie," Penelope looked concerned as she realised the photos were of Ashley and the guy she had brought to the FBI Christmas Party - what was his name?

Moaning slightly as she looked up at Garcia, Ashley winced. "That is the result of yet _another_ failed relationship…if you can call it a relationship. Personally, I think that is an overstatement. And so did he," she gave a sarcastic snort.

"Oh, hunny bunny," Pen soothed, placing a comforting arm around her friend's shoulder as she scooted off the desk, "I know how that feels. Let's go get a drink and something to eat, and you can tell me all."

. . .

Seated opposite Ashley in a quiet booth, Pen had poured her a large glass of white wine from the bottle she had purchased for them to share.

"So, what went wrong with Reg?" Penelope asked after a sip of her cool beverage.

"Reg? You mean Rob," Ashley clarified, avoiding the question.

Pen shrugged – a rose by any other name still stunk the same if it meant they had hurt her friend. "Just tell me the story," she encouraged.

"It's simple, really. Rob got fed up of us arranging to do things and me calling and cancelling. How can you have a relationship when most of the time there is only one of you in town? This job, Pen, it eats into everything."

Penelope nodded sympathetically. "At least Kevin understood the pressure of working for the FBI, though even he couldn't understand my dedication to the BAU. Plus, since I am not a profiler, I rarely get to fly out. Though he hated the hours I spent in my office waiting for my piece of the puzzle."

"Sorry, Pen." Ashley dipped her head before taking another sip of her wine. "I forgot you had split with Kevin. I don't know how you feel, but right now I just want to move on. As I said, it hadn't been much of a relationship, and I could really do with some fun. I just don't know how I am supposed to meet anyone. You aren't supposed to date colleagues, yet when are we supposed to meet others?"

"Well, you see, I may have the solution to that little quandary for you," Penelope smiled as she begun fishing around in her large glittery purse, before she pulled out her tablet. With a few taps she passed the device over to Ashley.

Ashley looked at the screen that had been handed to her. The beautiful slanting script of the webpage was surrounded by delicate red roses. The page title was simple, 'The Red Rose Dating Agency'. Underneath was a short verse: 'Roses are Red. Violets are blue. Whoever you are looking for, we'll find them for _you_.'

She looked up, stunned, from the screen. "Really?! You cannot seriously be suggesting a dating agency!"

Pen nodded eagerly, her silver earrings jangling as she did so.

Ashley shook her head in disbelief, she wasn't this desperate. Yet! And honestly couldn't believe that Pen was, either.

Pen wasn't surprised by the young agent's reaction. It was why she had kind of kept her current dating situation to herself. It wasn't that she was ashamed - it was just there was a certain stigma attached to online dating. "I know what you are thinking, but really it's ideal for young professionals like us."

"Is that a direct quote from the blurb about the company?" Ashley asked with a giggle as she noticed the way Penelope had pulled herself upright.

Penelope had to smile. "Kind of, but it's true. Look, I've learnt my lesson about the whole dating a colleague thing. Kevin and I ended relatively amicably, but it's still awkward at work. I haven't got the time or the inclination to do the bars and clubs, and besides when we go out as a group, Morgan scares any possible suitor of - usually before I have even got their name. So this, well, it made things easy. You know you are meeting someone with the same interests as you."

"Penelope, doing the job you do, I am surprised. Do I need to remind you there are guys out there who prey on women like you? This is really dangerous," the warning tone clear in her voice as she spoke.

"So is meeting strangers in a bar. Oh, and don't talk to me about coffee shops," Penelope leaned in as she spoke her arms waving wildly. "It is not even safe to assume that you will be fine dating someone from the emergency services. In fact, the one thing I have learnt doing this job is that anyone from any walk of life can be a serial killer, and if I am going to let that worry me, then I might as well pack up my bags and find the nearest convent now."

The thought of the vivid Penelope Garcia in a convent made Ashley laugh out loud. Did habits come in fuchsia pink?

"Besides," Pen continued, ignoring her friend's outburst as she jabbed her finger into the same spot on the table to make her point, "I have completed full background checks on each of the men I have considered meeting."

At this Ashley near choked on her wine. "Penelope, you can't do that! It's misuse of company time or resources or something. What if you get caught?"

Penelope waved off her friend's concern. "Trust me, hunny bunny, this is a lot cheaper than a full scale investigation after the event. Besides, I created half the systems in the FBI, who is going to find me doing my thing in them?"

With a complete look of disbelief, Ashley handed back the tablet to her friend. "Sorry, Pen, but I don't think so."

Penelope tucked the tablet back in her bag and looked back at Ashley. "I have a possible solution. As well as online matchmaking, they sponsor speed dating events. I haven't been to one, as they don't let you have the names before hand to check out, but the two of us together can't get into too much trouble, can we?"

Ashley scrunched up her nose, before finishing her glass of wine.

"Pretty please," Pen pouted. "What could possibly go wrong?"


	2. Oh Dear!

**Roses Are Red**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas.**

**This is written for the CCOAC challenge. My pairing is Ashley Seaver and Penelope Garcia with roses as my flower.**

**So what could possibly go wrong?**

**. . .**

Ashley paced back and forth outside of the venue waiting for Penelope to arrive. This was a bad idea that she should never have agreed to, but Pen had a way of convincing people out of their comfort zone and this was no exception. Checking her watch once more, she wondered what was keeping her friend. She glanced at her phone in case she had missed a call, but nothing. Five more minutes, then she was going home Ashley decided.

Four and a half minutes later a cab pulled up and a rather flustered looking Penelope Garcia tumbled out as she threw some money in the direction of the driver. Her messy up do was held in place by a red rose clip that complemented the scarlet dress she wore.

"Sorry, hunny," she babbled as she grabbed Ashley's hand and lead them both rapidly into the hotel foyer. "Work. Need I say more?"

Ashley shook her head. She had herself prayed for work to detain her tonight so that she had a reasonable excuse to extract herself from the situation. No such luck.

"At least we aren't officially late, and by my calculations we still have time to grab a swift drink before procedures begin," Penelope continued.

Ashley liked the sound of that; she needed a stiff drink - several if she was honest. They followed the rose themed signs through to the area of the hotel the company were using for the evening. As they entered through the double doors both gasped at the overly decorated room.

There were elaborate bouquets of red roses on every available surface. Deep red ribbon was looped around the walls with small poses of roses intersecting each loop. On the individual tables number cards had the same rose design as signs that had led them there.

Rolling her eyes, Ashley turned to Penelope, "This was a really bad idea. How about we split before it's too late?" However one look at her friend's face let Ashley know that was not an option.

Lacing her arm through her friend's arm and clamping down tightly Pen shook her head as she guided them towards the bar. "Oh no you don't, sweet cheeks. You and I are doing this together."

Groaning out loud, Ashley plopped herself onto a bar stool, resting her head on her arm that was propped up on the bar. There were several other women in the room; the men were obviously being welcomed elsewhere, which left them no chance to check out the totty on offer. Ashley cringed. 'Totty'. Knowing her luck, it would be aging Geography teachers and 'geek freaks'. No self respecting man was going to be seen dead at an event like this.

As she sat considering the possible nasties hidden away from them, Penelope handed her a bulbous glass of red wine. "Thought I'd follow the theme," Pen beamed as she hinted to the overtly rose decorated room. Before either could say another word, a leggy redhead called for their attention, and then she explained how the evening would work. It wasn't rocket science; each of them got to sit at one of the tables. Once comfy, the men would enter. They had each been given 3 red roses; they were to give a flower to any of the ladies that they would like to get to know better. Attached to the roses were their contact details that were used through the agency. The women then could choose which to follow up after the night.

Penelope and Ashley took their seats. Ashley slouched down as she glanced around the room at the selection of women. Compared to her, they had all made much more effort. Her smart jeans and sparkly top were somehow lacking next to some of the creations. Compared to one woman in particular, even Penelope seemed rather muted. At least Penelope was matching, not clashing!

As the doors at the far end opened, she heard a low growl resonate out from Penelope. Looking up Ashley was quick to discover the source of her anger as Kevin Lynch took his place in the male line up. Ashley rolled her eyes. _You have got to be kidding_! This could not bode well. She looked back at Penelope who had downed half her glass of wine and was now staring at Kevin. _Oh dear._

Scanning along the line, Ashley was pleased to discover that not all of the men were in Kevin's league. In fact there was one more mature man standing confidently at the end. Without a thought, she licked her lips and sat up straight. May be this evening might not be so bad. He was definitely more her cup of tea.

As the men made their way towards the table they had been assigned, Ashley was disappointed when a young athletic looking blonde sat in front of her. Not so subtlety, Ashley looked past him in time to see the older man sit down with Ms Rainbow dress, 'Urgh please'.

"See something you like?" the young man joked nervously.

Ashley returned her attention to him, reading his name from his badge. "Hi, Grant, sorry thought I recognised someone, that's all. How are you?" Ashley tried to smile sweetly as she spoke hoping to cover her lie.

"Honestly, shitting myself. My Dad convinced me to come along with him, and I am terrified that one of those cougars is going to try and get their claws into me." He fiddled nervously with the roses as he spoke.

"Your Dad?"

Grant nodded and thumbed over his shoulder in the direction of the very man Ashley had been admiring. This could be interesting.

"Oh, I'm here with my friend," she gave a nod of her head in Pen's direction. "She thought it would be a good idea, but somehow I think she may have changed her mind now."

They both glanced at Pen who was busy glaring daggers at Kevin while the poor man across from her tried to engage her in conversation. Things were obviously not going well for Pen.

"Dare I ask?" Grant leaned in closer across the table.

"Her ex," Ashley explained simply as she pointed towards Kevin who was either oblivious to Pen's presence or very good at ignoring death glares. Either way he in for a not so pleasant surprise soon.

"Ouch!"

Ashley nodded. "So how do we do this," she said, "Do I ask you what you do or are you asking me?"

Grant shrugged.

"Well then, Grant, I am kind of use to asking questions; so what do you do?"

"Well at the moment I am between jobs, hence at home with father who brought me along. Think he is working on the principle that if he can't get me out the house through a job, he'll palm me off on some poor unexpecting woman," Grant laughed nervously once he finished speaking.

Ashley gave a weak smile. "You're really selling yourself short there. What about your father, what does he do?"

"He owns a restaurant, which 'will be all mine' one day. The problem is…I can't boil an egg - let alone create the meal sensations he does. I proved that by being thrown out of chef school for burning the kitchen down. He should have let me go to law school like I wanted."

"Why don't you do it now?"

Grant shrugged indifferently. "I got caught up learning the business side, while Dad trains up a chef."

As the bell went to indicate their time was up, Grant stood placing a rose in front of Ashley. "Think about it," he said before he turned and left.

As the men swapped table, Ashley leant towards Penelope. "You okay?"

"Just peachy," Penelope said with all the forced charm in the world. "See you got a rose already. Think I got off to a bad start with that one. But it won't happen again."

Ashley watched a huge smile cross Pen's face as a dark stranger called Pete sat down in front of her. Just what was she up to now?


	3. Not Fair

**Roses Are Red**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas.**

**This is written for the CCOAC challenge. My pairing is Ashley Seaver and Penelope Garcia with roses as my flower.**

**See no trouble – so far!**

**. . .**

Before long Ashley realised they were down to the last three candidates. She still had the single rose in front of her that she was toying with as she had sat through the candidates. She guessed the bored look on her face and the frequent glances at one particular participant had not helped her rose count. However, as 'Grant's dad' finally got round to sit down in front of her, Ashley was caught in watching Kevin hover in front of Penelope's table.

It had become obvious that he had noticed Penelope earlier and had been keeping an eye on her ever since. Shooting glances her way whenever possible. However, Pen had stopped her glares and had instead embraced the evening in her usually enthusiastic style, and now had a small bouquet of roses in front of her of men who were interested in finding out more about the technical analyst. She was captivating the hearts of many with her exuberant style.

Kevin swallowed nervously, twisting the single rose he held in one hand as he pushed his glasses up his nose with the other hand.

"May be we should sit this one out," he suggested.

"Don't you dare, buddy," Penelope hissed between gritted teeth, while she still managed to plaster a sickly sweet smile on her face. "Sit down now before you draw attention to us."

Kevin dutifully did as he was told. Sitting opposite his ex love, he glanced down at the collection of flowers in front of her and Ashley couldn't help but notice how pleased Pen looked with his response. Somehow, Ashley got the feeling that very few of the roses would get a follow up communication.

She turned away from the pair and her eyes met the man she had been keeping an intent watch all evening. She couldn't help but notice he still had all two of his three roses. Let's hope 'Ms Rainbow' wasn't the lucky recipient of his only rose.

"Not having much luck this evening meeting Miss Right?" Ashley asked as she stared into his dark eyes.

Richard shrugged. "To be honest, I only gave one to your friend there as she explained to me about that jerk she is talking to now. But no, I have not met anyone who takes my interest . . . yet!"

"Well, hopefully we can do something about that," Ashley smiled sipping her drink.

Richard smiled back. "Let's hope so."

Ashley was just about to ask about his restaurant when she was interrupted by a low growl coming from the next table.

Glancing over she saw Penelope lean over the table. Whatever she said caused Kevin to turn a whiter shade of pale. He swallowed hard before replying. Penelope flopped back in her chair, throwing her hands in the air as she rolled her eyes dramatically. Ashley had no idea what was going on, but she returned her focus to Richard.

As she did she was surprised by a sudden ear splitting shriek right next to her.

"Urgh! How could I have been soooo stupid?! Really, Kevin, you are unbelievable! Just think about what you are saying, why would I be here if I was screwing Derek? When will you get the idea into your head that Derek and I are just FRIENDS? Friends WITHOUT benefits! Understand?"

Penelope was now standing and hollering at Kevin who was physically shrinking further back into his chair, clutching his final rose to his chest. By now, the redhead from the start of the evening and two rather burly suited men had made their way over to the pair.

"Please, Madam, calm down," said the redhead.

"Calm down?" Penelope spun on her scarlet heels to face the young woman. "This _is_ calm. If I wasn't, I would have caused him some serious damage by now." Pen jabbed one finger in Kevin's direction.

At this comment, one of the two men stepped forward, placing a hand on Pen's upper arm. "This way please, Madam," he said gruffly.

"Take your hands off of me, right now. If anyone should be leaving, it should be him," Pen pointed another accusing finger directly at Kevin.

"Madam, please, you are quiet hysterical. Let's go and calm down," the other man added softly as he moved round the table and flanked her right side.

Pen tried to shrug off the unwanted physical presence of two men but to no avail. Ashley was aware of her friend's distress and rapidly stood to help. In the process, she knocked over her red wine, spilling it in Richard's direction.

"Sorry," she gasped as she went to Pen's aid. "Excuse me; I can hopefully clear things up here."

"Please, can you step aside while my colleagues escort Ms Garcia out," the redhead said as she tried to block Ashley's way.

"Look, I can explain: he's her ex. Please, this is very unlike Pen," Ashley tried to remain calm in the hope of not making things worse as the pair began manhandling Penelope from the room. She was still stamping her feet and protesting that it was not fair.

"Well, if she has to leave, then so should he," Ashley pointed accusingly at Kevin who was still cowering in his seat.

"Mr Lynch hasn't done anything wrong; now please return to your seat so we can continue."

"No way," Ashley snapped as she grabbed Pen's purse and the bunch of flowers from the table, before collecting her own things. She was just about to leave when she turned to face Kevin, who was now sitting upright with a smug grin on his face. "As for you, I would be very careful, as payback is a bitch, and you have got it coming. I hope your firewalls are Pen proof!"

. . .

Ashley found Penelope sat outside on the wall sobbing. "Hey, you," she tried to comfort Pen, but with all she was carrying, Ashley couldn't get her arm around Pen's shoulders. "I brought you your flowers."

Pen looked up, the black tracks of tear soaked mascara snaked down her cheeks. "You shouldn't have bothered; I have the feeling that no-one in there will be interested after my psycho bitch from hell display."

"Maybe not, but it would be a shame to waste them; you have quite a collection here."

Pen smiled. They _would_ look good in her lounge if she thought she could look at them without cringing. _Why had she let that little twerp get to her in there?_

"How about you, hunny, who gave you those two?"

"Two!" Ashley looked down at the two delicate blooms sticking out of her bag. She had only had the one from Grant given to her at the very beginning. Slowing she turned the label on the second stem.

RICHARD

Ashley blushed at the sight of the name. Even in the dull evening light Pen noticed straight away.

"Ooo, someone you liked back there?"

Ashley shrugged. "It belongs to the last guy I met. I guess I must have picked it up by accident when I was grabbing our stuff."

"Oh no, you don't, Miss Kick-Ass. You have yourself a suitor, and if you like him as much as your blush would indicate, then I vote that you follow up on that one."

Ashley fiddled with the label as she contemplated Pen's suggestion. "On one condition: You vet him first through your system."

Both of them laughed as they walked away from the hotel to find a bar.


	4. Catching up

**Roses Are Red**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas.**

**This is written for the CCOAC challenge. My pairing is Ashley Seaver and Penelope Garcia with roses as my flower.**

**Just a little epilogue to tie this piece up, sorry for the delay but editting took longer as expected. I would like to thank my beta for making the end work - I hate endings!  
**

**. . .**

Sitting in the quiet coffee shop window, late spring sunshine poured in and bathed Pen in its warmth. She sipped her frothy coffee as she waited for Ashley to arrive. They had arranged to meet up for brunch at Pen's insistence as she wanted a Richard update.

At Ashley's request, she had looked in the man's background the next day and was suitably happy at Ashley's choice. Getting those formalities out of the way, Pen had helped Ashley arrange a meeting with Richard. Their communications lead to several dates, and today, after several months, Penelope was waiting for the latest update.

Of course Penelope had not had such luck, deciding that shame stopped her from contacting any of those who had left her a rose on that fateful night. That - and being banned from the dating agency, its site and any future events - all led to a lack of dates for Pen. Of course that hadn't stopped her from hacking them when she needed Richard's details for her checks, and possibly altering a few things on a certain person's profile while she was there.

Her thoughts stopped as she watched Ashley arrive, noting the beaming smile on her face. Someone had had a good night, lucky thing.

Ashley got a coffee and a blueberry muffin before she made her way over to where Pen was sitting.

"So, Sweetie," Pen begun, barely giving Ashley chance to sit down. "How's things in the happy land of the loved up?"

The Cheshire cat grin was enough of an answer.

"That good, huh," Pen continued. "Please give me all the gory details as I am in need of my faith restoring in Cupid and his magic arrows."

"Still no luck finding Mr Right?" Ashley commented.

"Who's looking for Mr Right? I am just looking for a Mister. Oh God, that sounds desperate."

"No luck with any of the other dating agencies then?"

"Nope. Apparently I am banned from them all. Those that didn't get a message from Miss Snooty at the Red Rose Dating Agency saw the video on 'You tube' before I got it removed. You can tell Grant I still haven't forgiven him for that."

"Oh, I think he got the message. Are you still spamming him?"

"Who, me? Would I set up something like that? If he is having technical problems then he needs to get it sorted, all sorts of things happen online. No end of irrelevant companies can get hold of your details."

"Garcia!"

Pen looked all innocent, as she batted her long eyelashes. The guy deserved it, and his annoyance was a small price to pay compared to her enforced celibacy.

As the two women chatted, one coffee became two plus something more to eat. Pen was happy for her friend to have found someone who seemed to respect and adore her from her tales of late night suppers for two in his restaurant and even a long weekend away. She may have made a mess of the night, but at least some good came out of it all.

Because if Ashley could find her true love wrapped in happiness, there was still a chance for her. And as long as roses are red, and violets are blue, Cupid would no doubt bring her love, and make it true.


End file.
